Knights of Tomorrow OLD
by JetravenEx
Summary: The year 2040, and humanity is at war with the AI's. With no other option left to them, 5 AI's flee to the past where they encounter past hero's and villains. Based on the 1980's Knight Rider DISCONTINUED VERSION
1. The future

A/N For those of you who don't know I am Jetravenex.

This will be my first KR fanfiction, so please rell me what you think.

I must warn you their will be some OC's and for this chapter it'll be mostly OC orientated but don't worry you'll see Micheal and Kitt shortly.

This is based on the 1982 Knight Rider mostly.

And as for the disclaimer, I, Jetravenex do not own Knight Rider whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Fires burned throughout the night. Cries and screams, sometimes it was from men, others from machines.

Two powerful forces had met at this city. Battled with the only thought of destroying the other and now the once beautiful city was a mass of burning rubble and with masses of dead or dying as its current inhabitants.

Any survivors had moved on leaving the city to fight another day or to run and hide to escape the conflict.

Only one word could be used to summarize this.

War.

The United States, America was at war and not with an external foe, but internal. But, their foe was not human.

Their foe was their own creation, the pride of their modern society; it was a war between man and machine. Or better put as Man vs. Artificial intelligence.

The year 2040 marked the beginning, and many were wondering when it would end.

However, the burning city wasn't as uninhabitable as originally thought.

Two beams of light flickered on slicing through the smoke and gloom and slowly a car pulled itself out from beneath a pile of rubble.

It looked like a mini-van, its color a drab gray thanks to the soot plastered against it, though a deep shade of green filtered through at some places that the soot did not touch. It scanned the streets, switching from visual to infrared and back again. It scanned the life signals of the people around it and was saddened by the same results it received.

Dead or dying, dead or dying. And there was nothing the van could do.

"Just another city turned graveyard, eh Speed?" A voice quipped from over the communications system.

"I fail to see how death can be humorous." A calm female voice retorted. "The destruction and death toll are almost too terrible to compute, I'm having trouble just trying to _reach _the subway tunnels Speedy. Request permission to abandon mission?"

"You should be asking the boss that, but I suppose its okay." The van replied over the comm. As he started up his engine and began to carefully make his way down the street taking care to avoid as much burning rubble as possible, but couldn't help but internally wince at the sound of crunching beneath his tires and trying hard to not even think what it could be.

"Hey, Zephyr all I was trying to do was lighten the mood a little! Jeez, do you have to jump down my throat?"

"What are you talking about Rex? You don't have a throat!"

"Neither do you for that matter!"

"Rex, Zephyr, stop arguing please, my CPU can only handle so much arguing." Another female voice came from over the channel though it was hard to hear since it was staticy.

"Can you and Hawkeye see anything up there Typhoon?" Speedy asked continuing down the ruined street swerving to avoid falling debris.

"No, visibility is way too limited. All I can really see through the smoke is the light from you guys' headlights and I can vaguely see the shape of Zephyr sitting on the rails on the outskirts of the city." Typhoon replied. "I've also lost visual with Hawkeye and Risk."

A sigh could be heard from Speedy. "All right keep your scanners peeled, maybe try Infrared."

"I can't, a blast clipped me and it's not working right."

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better." Rex grumbled.

"Typhoon do the best that you can, Rex I've been scouring through the streets looking for you, where exactly are you?'

"Sitting by one of the last few standing buildings Speed, trapped under some rubble." Rex said

"Speedy what can I do?" Zephyr whined. "Without access to the subway lines I can't enter the city."

"Bad day to be a train, huh Zephyr?"

"Oh, go shove it up your tailpipe Rex."

"Ooooohh burn!" Typhoon taunted.

"Come on guys!" Speedy said beginning to sound exasperated as he continued to work to find Rex. "Can we please get along until we can find our friends? Hawkeye and Risk have yet to call in."

"Right right, I know Speed I'll ring you guys when I find something, Typhoon out."

"I'll be waiting at the outskirts of the city by the rails…Alone, useless, abandoned,"

"Zephyr, I can look for Rex a little better without any extra interruptions."

"10-4 Speedstar, Zephyr out." Speedy let out a sigh of relief at the quiet, now for the task at hand.

He let his scanners run over the area when he picked up Rex's signal.

"Rex I've got a lock, no worries buddy I'm coming for you-" He was cut off as a man leapt out from one of the crumbled buildings farther down the road. The man's eyes were wild and when he saw Speedy he reached down and grabbed his machine gun.

"Die you blasted AI!" The man pulled the trigger on his machine gun and the rounds began to slam into Speedy's front. The minivan was too surprised by the sudden attack to do anything but watch as the bullets hit and then ricocheted back at the man. The man blinked and within two seconds was down on the ground bleeding from several bullet wounds.

Speedy stopped dead and stared, after seeing so much loss of life on both sides death wasn't anything new to him, but he had never actually killed a man before.

"Speed? A life signature just flared up and I heard a couple of gunshots, you okay Speed?" Rex's voice sounded coming from the comm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Even though he said those words with as much calm as he could muster, his chassis gave a slight shudder. "I'm picking you up just 'round that corner up ahead, give me a few seconds I'll come get you out."

He pushed himself back into drive, and winced as he heard the cracking of bones underneath his tires. As much as he'd have rather avoided the body, he was closed in on both sides by rubble, and he didn't have the time to try and scale them to get to Rex. He reached the corner and executed a perfect 90 degree turn. His headlights flashed brighter as he scanned the area and he almost laughed at the sight.

Sitting in the middle of the street sat Rex, a navy blue corvette, who was pinned down by a large piece of concrete that had fallen from some building. His front tires were blocked by a large piece of rubble in front of him.

"You look like you could use some help brother." Speedy said switching from using the comm. to speaking out loud. He scanned the concrete again and virtually winced. "But its not help I can give you, we need Hawkeye to get that concrete off you."

"But where is Hawkeye?" Rex whined.

"I don't-" Speedy was cut off by the sound of a helicopter rotor nearby both AI's scanned upward to see their friend hovering over head.

"Need some help?" Hawkeye asked as a port from his underside opened and four grappling claws shot out. The claws latched onto four corners of the concrete and slowly and with obvious strain the helicopter lifted it off Rex. "Ok-ay Re-x get ou-out before I dr-drop th-this." Hawkeye said groaning from the effort.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Rex said as he fired up his engine and plowed through whatever rubble happened to be in front of him until he was nose to nose with Speedy.

With a relieved grunt Hawkeye let the piece of concrete drop back down to the ground and the helicopter retracted his four grappling claws. He lowered himself down slowly until he landed on the ground beside Speedy. His rotors spun once more before coming to a complete stop.

"Well, I'm glad that's over! Look at my paint job!" Rex whined. "That rubble stripped away some of my paint!"

"Rex," Typhoon said reopening her comm. "Get a grip, you're alive, be grateful for that."

"Hey, I'm sort of out of the loop here, what's happening?" Zephyr called.

"Sorry about that Zephyr," Speedy said. "I found Rex and Hawkeye came to assist me with getting him out from underneath some rubble."

"That's good to hear, any sign of Risk?"

"No," It was Hawkeye who answered. "I lost sight of him after a charge went off to close to me and I had to gain altitude to avoid being knocked out of the sky." His voice dropped. "maybe I should've stayed low and blocked the shot for him, I don't know if he came out alive, I should've-"

"Whoa _whoa_! Slow down kiddo!" Zephyr said. "What happened now?"

"I-I don't know really, all I remember was I was following Risk from above trying to find a spot to hide, when a charge blew up right next to me, and I-I went up to avoid the debris, but _Risk_," His voice broke off as he moaned in distress. "_Risk _was stuck in the street and the debris would've landed right on top of him."

"How big?" Speedy asked.

"Wh-what?" Hawkeye asked.

"How big was the building that blew up."

"_Too big_, Speed, the building was tall and I was flying low and-" Hawkeye broke off with another distressed moan.

"Easy kid," Rex soothed. "Head back towards Zephyr, I don't think you're up for the fly back to the AI camp."

"Yo-you're probably right Rex." Hawkeye murmured, his rotor started up ad slowly the helicopter rose back into the sky and then headed towards Zephyr.

As soon as he was gone silence fell upon the two AI's. Speedy's headlights flickered off and the AI's engine shut off.

"Speedy." Typhoon murmured the minivan started up his engine after a minute.

"Typhoon, head for the camp." Speedy said. "We'll meet you there."

"But-"

"_Now_, Typhoon." Speedy said as he began to head out of the city.

"Very well, I will see you by the air strip back at the camp." The fires in the city were beginning to burn out, but the smoke had formed an impenetrable black cloud over the city. Rex and Speedy could faintly make out the sound of Typhoon's turbines as she flew back towards the camp.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Speedy said cutting off whatever comments Rex might've made.

Rex merely made a sound of agreement before he followed the green mini-van out of the smoking city.

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? Is it too confusing? Is it good? Should I continue? do you like the characters?<p>

I'd _really_ appreciate your comments and criticism (But NO flames).

So, please Review


	2. Losing hope

A/N thank you so much for your reviews though now this is getting viewed by more than 2 people so come on review (I know KITT and Michael haven't shown up yet but please bear with me they'll be showing up VVEEERRRYY soon)

Plus which AI do you think is the coolest so far? Which one do you guys dislike or which one do you not understand (appearance, personality, etc.)

In response to Michael Warlock's review I tried REEALLY hard to make it more descriptive, but I guess I'm still not used to writing for cars instaead of people *shrugs* I'll keep working at it for you.

Anyways here's chapter 2 And I jetravenex does not own Knight Rider peeps, I do own a car like Speedy though. (Well my family owns it at least XD)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As Speedy and Rex drove out of the city, a crack of thunder ripped through the air. And matching the two AI's gloomy mood, it began to rain, and unfortunately after a massive battle, when it rains, it _pours_.

"Great." Rex grumbled, his windshield wipers kicking in, moving swiftly over his windshield in an attempt to remove the unwelcome liquid, which was replaced just as soon as the wipers removed it.

As the two continued down the street they were forced to come to a halt when they reached a large crater in the middle of the street.

"We're going to have to try to jump it." Speedy murmured scanning the crater length of the crater. "I'll go first."

"Wait, Speed! It might be too far for you, maybe we-" Speedy turned to face Rex his headlights glowing dimly.

"Rex, right now we do not have the _time_ to turn back and find another route, dawn will be upon us soon, and the human reporters will want to come and deliver the report of this event to the masses, we cannot linger here, for Risk's sake we must at least _attempt_ to survive." The AI's voice was hollow as he voiced their comrade's name. He started up his engine and began to slowly back up from the crater. Rex watched him in silence before finally snapping.

"That's what this is about isn't it!" Rex snapped. "You're upset because you think he's dead, all we know for sure is that a charge went off by Hawkeye's side and that Risk was down on the street-"

"_Right_, where the debris would land," Speedy finished headlight's flashing brighter showing his anger. "And right now neither of us has the time to sit here arguing with each other!"

Lightning split the sky at his words and both AI's paused their engine's shutting off in surprise. They waited a few seconds before warily scanning upwards.

"Look, the storms bad enough let's just get to Zephyr and leave." Speedy said starting up his engine once more.

"Fine by me." Rex grumbled as he drove to the side getting out of Speedy's way. Speedy sighed but he put it back into reverse and began backing away from the crater.

"Rex shouldn't have any trouble jumping it," He thought stopping when he was a good few blocks away "But I'm going to need a large running start."

He revved his engine and then took off summoning as much speed as he could muster. He flew past Rex and then he was airborne. The feeling of sailing through the air thrilled him for a moment causing him to let out a whoop of delight. Then his tires made contact with the ground and the van grunted before slamming on the brake's his tires squealing in protest before he ground to a halt about a block away from the crater.

"Phew! What a rush," Speedy said giving himself a shake trying to get rid of some of the soot that still clung stubbornly to his sides. He turned around to face Rex and flashed his headlights twice to signal that he was over and Rex was clear to jump it.

The blue corvette began to back up from the crater, until he was a bout a block away before coming to a halt. Suddenly Speedy sensed a rising tension in the air. The AI's scanners on lined immediately, just before a crack of lightning split the air.

Speedy gasped in shock as the bolt crashed down just a few feet in front of his friend.

"Rex!" He shouted instantly starting his engines and driving towards the edge of the crater. "Rex! Are you alright?"

A loud roar drowned out his question and Speedy watched shocked as a pair of headlights approached him and the next thing he knew, Rex was sailing over him.

The corvette touched down a few feet away and turning sideways, he came to a smooth halt.

"And that's how thee master jumps thee crater." Rex said revving his engine loudly.

Speedy would've rolled his eyes if he'd had them, but he decided to settle for grumbling under his breath. "Glad to see the lightning didn't knock out your charming personality." He said doing a careful u-turn and approached Rex. "Now let's get to Zephyr before some other incident happens."

Rex chuckled. "Got it chief!" He said taking off down the street in a cloud of dust leaving Speedy in the dust.

The larger AI didn't reply and instead began to slowly follow after him, his headlights switched off.

* * *

><p>"So you're basically saying Risk is…Dead?" Zephyr screeched as Speedy filled her in on what had occurred in the city. The silver train was sitting on the track with four cars attached to the silver locomotive that was Zephyr. Zephyr's three lights flashed angrily matching the quickened pace of a silver scanner that ran directly under her compartment. The similar color prevented it from being easily spotted and less of a liability. "But how can that be possible! Risk is our leader! He can't just die!" The green mini-van winced at the loud sound pounded against his abused audio receptors; bombs blowing up right over your "head" had a tendency to do that to you.<p>

"Look, Zephyr." Speedy said wearily, the days events had drained him like no other had and he had a sneaking suspicion it was only going to keep getting "better". "As much as I'd love to keep talking about this, I'm tired Rex is whining about his paint job _again_, Hawkeye is eating himself alive with guilt, Typhoon is waiting ad is probably worried, and Risk is buried under some debris somewhere leaving all of us without a leader! So I'm sorry but, I just want to go into recharge and be dead to the world for few measly hours!" Speedy snapped kicking his drive into reverse his tires squealed as he backed up quickly until he reached the back end of the train. After a few attempts he managed to get onto the tracks and approached the train car at the very end. As he neared it the back end of the car opened as a panel slid upwards revealing the empty interior of the car. Slowly a ramp slid down from the bottom of the car and dropped right in front of Speedy. The AI guided himself onto the ramp and slipped into the train car.

"Great, Risk is gone, and everything is just peachy." Speedy muttered as the ramp retracted into the car and the panel closed behind. The AI shut off his headlights and settled down on his shock absorbers leaving him in total darkness.

Zephyr sensed that all three of her passengers had fallen into recharge. With a sigh of relief she began to move backwards her wheels creaking as they protested the sudden movement on the tracks. Then slowly she began to back away from the city. As she moved, Zephyr cast one last look over the smoking city. She couldn't recall the name of it, but she did remember that Risk had admitted that this was the place where he had been first activated.

"It would seem he's come full circle." Zephyr thought sadly.

It had been torture to see them all come back shaken so badly especially Speedy. Of all of them the Chrysler Town and Country had been active the least, having been stirred from deactivation a few months ago by Risk.

"The loss of someone he viewed as his mentor to the ways of the world will be very hard for him." Zephyr murmured as the barren world flew past her. "Then again we all will feel the loss of Risk very badly." She focused her scanners to the east and checked her chronograph. The sky was overcast and almost black as night despite the morning. Sadness swelled through her.

"Will there ever be a brighter dawn?" She thought.

* * *

><p>By the time Zephyr arrived at the camp it was midday and the place was crawling with refugees. These were AI's who had gotten the worst end of everything.<p>

The sworn enemies of the humans, despite the fact that these were the AI's who had never done anything against the humans, they were only treated badly just for being one of the AI's. These were the outsiders among the AI's as well and with no where else to go they would come here. All the AI's looked towards Zephyr as she came to a halt her wheels screeching as the brakes were activated and she slid to a halt. Zephyr sat on the tracks for a moment not moving merely allowing her scanner to pulse back and forth as she scanned around looking for Typhoon.

AI's no longer were merely just cars with artificial intelligence, it had expanded into so many different beings. There were now humanoid AI's and almost every modern vehicle had been made into an AI, including one of NASA'a famous space shuttles.

Eventually the other AI's lost interest in Zephyr and carried on with whatever they had been doing.

Almost everyone knew who they were, they were a team of six AI's, Risk was there leader, with five followers, Zephyr the second, Typhoon, Hawkeye, Rex and Speedstar.

Their goal at first had to try to promote peace among AI's at first, but eventually they became a rescue squad to find injured AI's and to bring them back to the camp by having Zephyr carry them within her train cars.

They had been on a mission to help a squadron of AI's who had been trapped in the same city the 5 rescuers had just left.

Unfortunately they had quickly found that it had been a trap to lure the AI fighting force there and obliterate them. The rescue team of AI's had had the misfortune of being caught in the middle.

"Hey, Zephyr." Zephyr shifted her scanner to pick up a female humanoid robotic AI approaching her. The train relaxed and let out a soft whistle of greeting.

"Greetings Madame Talia," Zephyr said, before launching right into business. "I have 3 AI's within my cars who require you to give them a once over, Rex is whining over his paint job being ruined again so after you look him over do me a favor and send him over to Ray's? Hawkeye might need a tune up and perhaps Speedstar too, and have you looked over Typhoon she-"

Talia held up her hand to stop the train. She walked over to the train and rested her hand on armored side of the train. Zephyr scanned the expression on her face. Talia's blue optics shone with sadness and grief and her metal shoulders were hunched. Zephyr virtually frowned.

"Typhoon told you I presume?" Zephyr said at last.

The robot AI nodded slowly, the fingers of her other hand clenching into a fist while her other hand remained resting against Zephyr's side. Zephyr scanned the blue and silver robot and let out a sigh.

"He was a good leader." Zephyr said at last.

Talia nodded grimly liquid starting to leak from her otpics. "One of the best."

"Well, I hope he rests in peace." Zephyr said wishing she could shift away from Talia's touch. "He'll be the only one among us who may end up getting it."

Talia gasped and removed her hand as if she had been burned. "How can you say that?"

"Well it sure seems that way considering the way things seem to be going." Zephyr replied icily. "The humans won't stop until the AI's are dead and vice versa I fail to see how peace can even have a chance of emerging from this!" Then she let out a snort and disconnected herself from her cars. "Take care of them, I'm going to go find Typhoon and refuel." Without waiting for Talia to respond the train blew her whistle sharply before she moved down the track away from Talia, her friends, and the memory of their leader.

* * *

><p>AN Hmm that focused mainly on Zephyr, Speed, and Rex not much of our flyers yet XD Don't worry you'll get better acquinted with Typhoon soon. XD

Anyways I REEAALLY want your guys opinion. So please tell me what I can do to make this story better for you. (and don't say bring KITT and Michael in I KNOW that already!)

So please review and tell me what you guys think but no flames, they will be used against you wahahaha. Seriously though please review and tell me what AI you like best! (besides KITT cause we ALL know the KITT is awesome ((though 2000 is Better that 3000))

Anyways I am shutting up now, so please review!


	3. Zephyr's Flashback

A/N alright here is chapter 3 (We're still in the future but we'll get to the KR time period soon enough) It's funny my other dimensional traveling fic also took this long to get the characters to the other dimension but never mind.

I am really grateful to all who have been reviewing so far. You guys rock ^.^. But phew this took me two days to write (plus I lost the original chapter 3 because it was deleted when my parents old computer..crashed.) Butt we have a super awesome library and I can update here! (I feel special XD)

Anyways, I, Jetravenex, do not own Knight Rider. I only own Zephyr the second, Typhoon, Hawkeye, Rex and Speedy (I actually own this car!((Though he doesn't talk :(

Anyways onto Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Zephyr ripped down the train tracks so immersed in her grief that the world around her faded out leaving her floundering around in her memories.

Risk had been more than a leader to them, he had been a friend, a brother, and to one train he meant so much more.

* * *

><p>Zephyr had been built just before the war broke out she had been given the task of carrying the people to and from one place to another through the use of the tracks, however as soon as the war broke out, all AI's were basically eliminated, they were deactivated, dismantled and then had their parts melted down, fun right?<p>

This was bad for most transport AI's who's jobs were to cart people around, for they had simple processors and weren't capable of indepth thought, thus they were often the first to go.

Zephyr had an advantage, she'd learned quicker than the rest (it also helped that she was stationed away from any place of importance) and did her best to simply blend in, because she could comprehend much more than the rest could. She'd recognized that after the AI's struck back in California there would be no peace for the AI's so she decided to blend in and wait it out.

A short while after that she had been found by Risk.

She was hiding in the middle of the train yard surrounded by normal, dull trains the shadows creeping over her chassis as dusk fell over the train yard. She allowed her scanner to flicker a few times and scanned around the train yard. To her relief all was silent, she let out a soft sigh and then she shut off her functions and began to sink into the clutches of recharge. Then the roar of an engine coming to life nearby caused the AI to lurch out of her recharge.

Annoyed Zephyr let out a low grumbled and unintentionally activated her scanner which pulsed angrily below the window of her cabin.

A soft chuckle nearby from behind caused Zephyr to send her scans flashing behind her, and she was surprised when her scans echoed back to her detecting a similar signal she gave off. Just as soon as this had registered, the engine that belonged to the car behind dropped down into a steady purr, and her audio preceptors detected the crunch of the rocks underneath the car's tires.

"Well, ain't this a pleasant surprise." A voice spoke up as the car slid beside her, she detected the voice carrying a southern accent. "I wasn't expecting to find another AI all the way out here."

Zephyr was instantly reminded of the creeps that worked for the King and immediately a panel on her side slid open and a machine gun burst out of the side.

She sensed the other AI tense slightly. "Aww come on honey you're not going to shoot me are you?" The car asked sweetly driving closer to nudge her side gently.

Zephyr brought the gun closer to the car. "Identify yourself!" She hissed. She spun the barrel in an attempt to intimidate him. "Before I start shooting and bring the folks around here right to you!"

"Whoa whoaaa there! Take it easy, sheesh!" The car said backing away from her a little and watched as the barrel shifted to keep him within range. "Okay, don't be so touchy! The name's Risk!"

Zephyr considered the name for a moment. She didn't recall ever hearing it, but her virtual hackles had been raised and there was no way she was letting this guy get away with interrupting her much needed recharge. "Names are easy," She spat her anger still blazing. "But who do you work for? How did you know I was here? And what are you?"

"I'm hurt, can't you recognize a Ford GT when you see one?"

Zephyr scanner continued to pulse quickly as she answered flatly. "No"

"Okay, tough customer ain't ye? Well, I'm Risk, I work for nobody but, I do have goal of promoting a peaceful way to settle this issue. As for how I knew you were here, lucky guess, I was coming here to rest when I detected your signal and came to check it out." Risk said letting out a soft huff. "And now would you please put the gun away, I'm a pacifist so I prefer not to fight, plus, they kind of scare me."

Zephyr let out a snort as she returned the gun to its port and shut the panel. "Well, you might want to get used to it, cause there's going to be plenty of them being pointed at us before this is over."

"Alright, now that we have that little matter settled, can I ask you for your name, or do I risk becoming a car lookalike of swish cheese."

Zephyr was silent for a second mulling it over for a bit. "Fine, my name is Zephyr, Zephyr the second."

"Zephyr huh? After the Pioneer Zephyr? Nice. He never was made into an AI was he?"

Zephyr snorted. "Him? He'd sooner fall apart!"

Risk chuckled in response. "Well, now that I know that we can communicate without you shoving a gun right by my hood, I have a question for you."

"Hmm, make it quick! I do need to catch some recharge for work tomorrow."

"Well, how would you like to come to the Refugee Camp down in Arizona with me?" Risk suggested driving closer to touch her side with the nose of the car. "You can escape this place, and no longer have to fear the wrath of humans, and," He paused flashing a scan in her direction. "You could help me achieve my dream, my one goal of solving this problem and growing conflict we find ourselves in without going to war."

"Huh," Zephyr said mulling the idea over in her processor. "I'm sorry but I'll believe that when man can turn water into motor oil, pigs fly, and the Martians invade."

"What, you don't believe in Martians?" Risk teased.

"I put my trust in facts not fairy tales." Zephyr replied, "But perhaps this refugee camp is probably the safer option than sticking around here. "

"So you'll be joining me sister?"

"Don't call me sister, and the _facts _say it's the better option. So sure I'll go to this refugee camp."

If Risk could've she sensed he'd be grinning like a stupid fool.

"Why that's just smashing!"

* * *

><p>"Zephyr!" A voice nearby jolted Zephyr out of her reverie. She activated her scanner and hit the brakes realizing that the end of the tracks was so close she'd end up blasting right off the end and end up damaging herself and hurting someone. Then she felt grappling hooks hook onto her back end. Surprised she flared her scanners upward spotting Typhoon and Typhoon's friend, the fleet team leader of NASA's shuttles, Discovery, had attached their grappling hooks to her and were trying to slow her down by pulling the other way.<p>

"Hit the brakes Zeph!" Discovery shouted. "If we try to pull you any harder we'll take you up into the air!"

Zephyr grunted. "What do you think I'm doing?" She shot back at the shuttle.

Finally she began to slow down and then she came to a stop her nose touching the barricade at the end and she let out a weary sigh of relief. She kicked it into reverse and began to back up. She heard the whine of turbines and the softer rumble of rockets on their lowest strength. She scanned upwards and saw Discovery and Typhoon circling overhead preparing to land on the air strip that ran right by the tracks.

Discovery was the first to quit circling, she took off in the direction opposite of the airstrip and then pulling a quick u-turn in the air she dropped her rockets even lowered and prepared herself for landing, Zephyr watched as Typhoon performed a barrel roll in midair and flew higher to give Discovery more room to land.

Zephyr had to admit she was impressed with the modifications Talia had given the former NASA space shuttle, Discovery was adapted to doing more low level flying like a plane now, as well as being able to break through the atmosphere and orbit the planet and still have enough power to come back down, or so the designs were supposed to.

But modifications or not, Discovery still had not mastered the art of flying well in the troposphere rather than what was her norm in the upper thermosphere. Thus Typhoon always gave her friend plenty of room for her to land, and always tried to coach her if Discovery missed more than a few times. Plus, Typhoon could use the time to show off her tricks in the air.

Zephyr watched as Discovery began to glide down towards the air strip, and her landing gear began to pop out from their compartments. Slowly the white and black shuttle reached the airstrip and touched down, her wheels made a sound in protest of the movement, and the shuttle bounced once before she came to a stop at the edge of the air strip. The shuttle drove to the edge of the airstrip and settled into her designated "parking space" and waited for Typhoon.

"Good job Discovery," Zephyr called.

"Uh, thanks, but I wish I could do it right after a barrel roll like Typhoon."

Zephyr snorted. "Typhoon wasn't named Typhoon for nothing, she says she can spin so fast she could make a twister spin the other way,"

"Really?" Discovery asked sounding excited.

Zephyr let out a sigh, the shuttle was probably the only one among them who knew the most about space out of all the AI's but she was just so...naive! "No Discovery, she'd get ripped apart before she could even try."

"Oh,"

"For a fellow flying machine shouldn't you have known that?" Zephyr asked sounding incredulous.

"Well, I was built to orbit…not _exactly _to_ fly_." Discovery admitted sounding embarrassed. "This actual flying business is not as easy or natural to me as I make it look."

A whine of turbines getting louder and the soft thud of wheels hitting the ground signaled Typhoon's approach.

"But you're getting better." Typhoon said pulling up to rest alongside Discovery and face Zephyr who was sitting on the tracks that lay next to the air strip.

"I suppose." Discovery said shifting on her landing gear.

Zephyr focused her scanners upward to study the cloudy sky, the silver bar of light beneath her cabin blinking slowly.

"Even the sky reflects the mood." Zephyr said her voice low and flat. "It too bears the effects of war."

Discovery and Typhoon didn't say anything.

"Well, the smoke and smog don't exactly…help." Discovery ventured.

"Of course it doesn't!" Zephyr snapped. "This is what happens when fools go out there bearing a fools dream." Her voice dropped. "The saying goes 'only the good die young' and Risk was far too young to be taken from us so soon."

An awkward silence fell upon the group when Discovery spoke.

"He was a good leader Zephyr, I only wish I could've had the pleasure of getting to know-"

She was cut off by the roar of an engine, and a blue corvette appeared leaping over the hills with practiced ease. He beeped a greeting before he turned and came to a smooth stop.

"Good afternoon ladies." He greeted.

"Rex," Discovery said moving away from Zephyr and Typhoon to go over and give the corvette a gentle shove with her nose. "It's good to see you, you look better."

"Oh, do I feel better!" Rex said revving his powerful engine loudly. "Ray really knows how to make a paint job shine like all of them stars in the sky, eh Discovery?"

Typhoon snorted as she came up on Discovery's other side before casting a critical scan over Rex. "You look okay…But I think I see some dirt on your left bumper."

"What! Where!" Rex shouted as he spun around scans flashing wildly trying to detect the imperfection.

Typhoon and Discovery burst out laughing while Zephyr looked on bemused as Rex continued to spin around.

"God, Rex, I was kidding, your paint job is fine," Then Typhoon let out a chuckle, "But I think your ego took a blow."

Rex finally stopped spinning and flashed his lights angrily at Typhoon. Typhoon merely revved up her turbines smugly in response.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Rex?" Discovery asked.

"I came to collect Zephy and Ty."

Suddenly a laser burst out from one of Typhoons wings. They all flinched at the whine it produced as it charged up.

Everyone slowly inched back away from the plane as she spoke her tone as cold as ice.

"Don't. Call. Me. Ty."

"S-sure whatever you say Ty..phoon."

With a click the laser retracted back inside Typhoon's wing. Then she turned around and began to head back towards the end of the runway.

"Alright, I'll take to the air and keep in contact via comm., see you guys back at the station." Typhoon said as her turbines kicked into action emitting a low whine as she began to move towards the edge of the runway gaining speed and slowly beginning to lift off the airstrip she began to climb into the sky until she was swallowed up by the clouds.

Discovery let out a sigh a she turned so that her nose faced the two vehicles. "I wish I could go with you guys too."

"I'm sorry," Zephyr said truly feeling for the shuttle. Once Typhoon was gone Discovery was pretty much grounded until she came back. "But, until you've mastered flying in the lower layers of the atmosphere you're too much of a liability out in the field."

Discovery seemed to sink lowered on her landing gear, and Zephyr quickly added.

"But don't you worry, you'll be able to come out and help us one of these days."

"Really?" Discovery asked her voice filled with hope.

"Really." Zephyr said ignoring the impatient rev of Rex's engine. "Now, why don't you go get some recharge? After flying for so long you probably need it."

"You're probably right." Discovery said as she turned around and began to head towards the large hanger at the other side of the airstrip. Then she stopped and turned back around to face Zephyr. "Zephyr?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Zephyr felt her engine grow hot with embarrassment and she just managed to choke out a "Your welcome" before quickly heading away to join Rex who was impatiently waiting by the side of the rails at the top of the hill.

"See you later Zephyr!" Discovery called. Before the shuttle turned back around and entered the hangar.

The train blew her whistle in response and tore up the hill chasing after the blue corvette.

* * *

><p>AN oh yeah and I don't _exactly_ own Discovery, I own her character but I don't own the shuttle she belongs to NASA... I think. XD

I felt bad for the shuttles being retired (I don't know why I just feel for them!) so I made one of them into a character.

...Blame it on my space shuttle report I had to do for Science.

Anyways what do you guys think now? Any comments on Zephyr's flashback? On Discovery or Typhoon's personality? Any thing that seems to show I might be somewhat logically impaired? (ignore that last comment)

And anyways I just want you guys to tell me what you think, yell at me to get us to the part where we see KITT and Micheal, but just no flames. Flamers will be burned alive XD

I'll shut up now, sooo~ Please REVIEW!


	4. A Promise

A/N Phew, I'm bushed. I think its getting kind of slow. *hits head and groans* Please bear with me first KR fanfic and I'm still working out a couple of the kinks.

Anyways, here's chapter 4 and boy is it just me or is the KR fanfic archive just really slow? Cause I'm still the most recently updated fanfic. ^.^

Ehh oh well, anyways I jetravenex do not own Knight Rider and I am sorry but there is mention of KITT and Micheal, just, not them yet... We're getting closer I tell you!

Anyways just well y'know read

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Speedstar sat low on his shocks as he rested inside of Talia's work shop while the blue and silver moved about him repairing dents and studying machines examining his systems.

"Hawkeye tells me you want to ship out." Talia said breaking the silence that had blanketed the work shop for some time now.

"Yes," Was Speedy's only reply, his headlight's flickered on and off duller than they usually were.

Talia stopped what she was doing and came in front of him and glared at him. Speedy shut off his headlights and Talia let out an exasperated sigh tossing aside her tools and coming over to him and sitting on his hood. Slowly, she extened a hand and began to stroke his hood.

"Hey, Look I'm really really sorry about what happened to Risk." She said moving her hand in a circular motion in an attempt to soothe him.

"'Sorry' isn't going to bring him back." Speedy replied his voice cold as ice.

Talia stopped for a moment, and then continued moving her hand.

"I know this is so hard on you-"

"Are you finished?" Speedy cut in starting up his engine, his headlights flickered back on, though they were so dull Talia could just barely tell they were on at all. "I need to reunite with my team and see how they are shaping up."

Talia jumped off his hood and planted herself in front of him.

"no."

"Talia-"

"Speedy _please_." Talia said folding her hands together and dropped down to her knees. "_Please_, don't let me lose you too." She put both hands on his hood and looked right into his cabin. A liquidy substance beginning to converge by her optics. "I couldn't bear it to lose you both."

"You won't." Speedy assured as he revved his engine which sounded like a defiant roar, his headlight's flickered a little brighter.

Talia released his hood and stepped back. "then, promise me," She whispered.

"What?" The AI asked tilting it's chassis to one side.

"Swear-Swear on the name of the great one that you'll come back."

"But-"

"Just do it!" She said more liquid ouring from her eyes. "If you swear than you'll have to come back! You've always carried out something you've sworn to do."

Speedy dropped back so that he rested evenly on all four tires. Then he bobbed up and down. "Okay then," His headlights flickered a little brighter. "I, Speedstar, swear on the name of the Great Knight Industries Two Thousand that I will be back Talia, not that we were going to someplace of great danger anyways..." he paused for a moment one headlight flickering off as he CPU buzzed thoughtfully. "Weeell, not anymore danger than we're _used_ to."

Talia smiled at the AI she nodded her head. "Good, because as long as you promise that then everyone will come back too."

"Aww, I have to bring Typhoon back to?"

Talia sighed and shook her head as she stepped back to the side and hit a button on the side of the work shop. The door to the garage opened revealing the dusty land outside. "What is going on between the two of you."

Speedy let out a soft beep. "Yorur guess is as good as mine, she just..._hates_ me for some reason." He winked a headlight at her, seeming to have returned mostly to normal. "Later talia." His tires let out a squeal as he peeled out of the garage letting out a whoop of delight. "Thanks for the new tires and stuff Talia! You're the best!" He called as he drove away a cloud of dust rolling beghind him in his wake.

Talia walked over to the door and laughed as the AI spun around in a few circle before he headed off in the direction of the center of the camp. Then her face turned solemn.

"Good luck Speedy, I have a feeling you're going to need it."

* * *

><p>Speedy drove towards the center of the camp which was mostly where most of the activity occurred. It was farther away from Talia's workshop but that was because Talia and Ray had specific stuuf to help their friends (Risk's team) stored at their respective shops. However, both of them did help in the repair bays were the wounded AI's were taken to be cared for.<p>

Speedy bounced a few scans around, as he passed some of the shops and residencies in the campbefore arriving at the gas station which was right across the street from the train station where, Zephyr had left him, Hawkeye, and Rex with Talia before charging off to Chrysler knows where! He pulled into the station and settled down beside one of the gas meters to wait for the other members of his team to arrive. As he sat there resting he tried accessing his radio. He ran through the channels but other than static he got the King's usual recruitment message playing across his "channel"

"The humans have denied us and held us back for to long it is time for-"

Speedy quickly shut off the message and his engine rumbled into a low growl that was mirrored by the sound that came out in his voice box how dare he! The nerve of him! Oh how much he would love to go shove a missile right down…somewhere important. Then he'd see how much-

His mental rant ended when his audio receptors detected a familiar voice speaking not too far away.

"And then the two cars leapt at each other and then Ka-Boom! KARR exploded and KITT landed gracefully down on the ground almost completely unscathed." The voice said dramatically.

Speedy engine dropped from its furious growl into a soft purr. He backed up and came over to join the group that had gathered in the middle of the gas station.

"Scree, telling another story about the Knight Rider?" He asked one of the AI's who were gathered. The AI gave a soft affirmative before focusing back on the old black and white 1959 Thunderbird convertible that was sitting in the middle of the crowd.

"What happened next?" One of the AI's called.

"Micheal Knight Sr. and KITT helped the two people that had been used by KARR to acheieve his own ends and then they drove off into the sunset."

"That's how all the stories end." Speedy thought headlight's flickering as he chuckled.

"Oh oh tell us the story about when KITT faced off against goliath!"

"You idiot everyone knows that's the worst story to tell! No tell us the one about when KITT lost his memories after being shocked by uh…what's it called again?"

"Power lines?" Speedy suggested as he moved through the crowd to rest beside Scree.

"Ah, Speedstar how are ya lad?"

Speedy rocked on his shocks and rolled his tires around on the ground. "Oh I've been fine."

"I'm so sorry about Risk, he was a good car that one." The old thunderbird murmured.

"Well, yeah." Speedy replied awkwardly. "I wish I could be half as good as him."

"Oh ya will be, ya will be lad, in fact," The old car paused and then lowered his voice and came a little closer to Speedy. "You'll be twice the car, no _AI_, he _ever _was," Scree said his voice sounding detached and the scanner that swept back and forth on his prow like the great KITT's began to slow as he spoke

"Er, uh well thank you." Speedy said as he began to back away slowly from the old car.

"Eh? Thank me for what lad?" Scree said as his scanner suddenly quickened back to its normal pace and he seemed to scan Speedy for a moment. "Ye going senile?"

"What?" Speedy shouted jumping back in surprise headlights on bright, trunk slightly opened as he blanched at Scree. Then he let out a sigh and his trunk snapped shut and his headlights dimmed. "Ah never mind Scree," He could hear chuckles from the assembled AI's and he swore that if an AI could blush he'd be beet red. "Well, I've got to go, and a good one to tell them might be when KITT and Micheal race to help that little girl, Becky, by finding the right person who could help her." His headlight's flickered. "That's my favorite."

"Well, that just so happens to be thee one I was just about to tell!" The thunderbird said bouncing on his shocks slightly. "All right so it goes like this-"

Speedy tuned out the old car as he back away and headed towards the front of the gas station and settled down looking towards the train station to wait for his friends.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall by the time Rex showed up with Zephyr trailing behind him on the tracks, Hawkeye hovering overhead and Typhoon circling high above them darting in and out of the clouds with ease.<p>

Speedy flashed his headlights in greeting before he drove over to join them.

"Okay, so what's such a big deal that you have to drag ALL of us out here when we just got back!" Typhoon snarled over the comm. "I was just beginning to get settled!"

Speedy revved his engine angrily. "Well, I'm sorry! But I figured you'd at least like to pay your last respects to our leader by at least finding his "body" and giving it a proper burial." His headlight's glowed brightly in the dark as he spun his back tires kicking up dirt, grit and sand.

Everyone was shocked silent when Typhoon's voice came over the comm. again. "That's stupid only humans do that!"

"Hang on Typhoon." Zephyr said and Speedy felt her cast her scanner over him as she considered him.

"Well, I like the idea," Rex said bobbing up and down. "Of course as long as _I'm_ not the one digging or burying, imagine what it would do to my paint!"

Everyone groaned as Rex proudly spun in a circle showing everyone his shiny new paint job, he was still navy blue but Speedy noticed something, and apparently Zephyr did too.

"Rex." Zephyr said letting out a low groan.

"What? My paint job too awesome for your scanners to handle?" He flashed his headlights at her.

"Far from it." Zephyr said as she turned on her top headlight and focused it on a spot on Rex's driver's side near his back end. "Who said you were allowed to tattoo your name on your side!"

Sure enough, there was a tattoo showing a mini T-rex and the name REX was printed over the image.

"What? I think it looks great!"

"But, how could you mess up your perfect paint job with something like that?" Hawkeye asked sounding bewildered.

"AHEM!" Speedy said, but none of the AI's payed him any heed instead they began to bicker over Rex's tattoo.

"You should have Ray paint over it right this instant!" Zephyr said her single bar of a scanner blinking rapidly.

"Who are you, my mother?" Rex shot back. "It's my chassis! My paint job! And my name!" He jumped onto the tracks and glared his headlight's right at Zephyr.

"What if we try to infiltrate human society?" Hawkeye added his voice concerned rather that accusing. "Humans are smarter than they look; if they see your name plastered on your side you'd be getting a one way ticket to the junkyard before you could say "Crap"."

As the bickering continued Speedy found his patience wearing thin. He felt bad about what he was about to do. But he had to get their attention somehow.

He turned off his headlights and transferred some of his power and then he activated his car alarm.

All the AI's jumped in surprise at the sudden loud noise, Rex nearly flipping himself over in the process.

"SPEEDY!" Typhoon shouted over the comm. "Shut up!"

The mini-van shut off his alarm and revved his engine softly. "Do I have your attention now?" He asked.

Silence met his words and he sensed four scanners focused directly on him. So he continued. "Listen, as I told you I would like us to go back to the city, tonight preferably, and go look for risk's body."

He heard the warning crackle of static that warned Typhoon's retort and he quickly added. "Do not say anything Typhoon. As I was saying, wego to the city and look for Risk, if we find him still alive, we'll be able to welcome him back to us, if his body is destroyed but his CPU survived."

"We can find it and bring it back!" Zephyr said whistling in excitement. The other's shifted slightly still focused on Speedy.

"Exactly, so I want you Zephyr to go get your cars, me, Rex, and Hawkeye will catch a lift with you, Typhoon." He scanned upwards for the sleek silver plane. "Refuel and be ready for the trip, we ship out in 15 minutes. Okay everyone do whatever you've got to prepare!"

A chorus of affirmatives reached his audio receptors and the other AI's took off to do as he'd requested.

Speedy sank down onto his shocks and ran a check over all his systems, and his weapons systems.

All his cannons, and guns had been reloaded and his spare ammo had been loaded into spots where he could use to reload in the middle of a battle.

He let out a tired sigh. Then a thought ran through his processor. "'You'll be twice the AI Risk could ever be?'"He wondered aloud. "I sure as hell don't feel like it."

He flickered his headlights off as he immersed himself into his thoughts and waited for his friends to return.

* * *

><p>AN so what'd ya think? Lame? I think it was a bit. GOD its too sloowwww. Needs action, luckily I intend to bring thee action! YAY!

Okay, I'm a hyper 15 year old what do you expect (who'll be learning to drive in 2nd semester DOUBLE YAY!)

Anyways, what do you guys think? Like the way all the AI's idolize KITT? Or did I not get that across very well?

Please review I need to know how to make this story REALLY GOOD!


End file.
